First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $4$ times $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $8$ and the product of $2$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $5$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (4x + 5) = \color{orange}{2(4x+5)}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $\color{orange}{2(4x+5)}$ $2(4x+5)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(4x+5)+8$.